


[快穿]教科书逆袭手册【长生道卷】 第31章 （未改前）

by kafeiyaojiatang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafeiyaojiatang/pseuds/kafeiyaojiatang





	[快穿]教科书逆袭手册【长生道卷】 第31章 （未改前）

少年带着醉意的腔调里低沉了下来，沙哑间带着暧昧的色彩，他咬了咬唇瓣，有点艰难的继续道：“人后若是师尊还想要的话，淮安……也愿意的。”

浮生的喉咙忽的有些干渴。

可是不行。

他推开淮安，看着少年跌跌撞撞的后退两步扶着门框，声调不自觉的带了几分冷意：“你就这么愿意堕落吗？”

“为什么不愿意？”淮安好似迷糊了一般，嗤笑一声，缓缓扶着门框站直身体，眉眼稍稍上扬，带着些许肆意和邪魅。

长相美的少年做什么动作都美得像一幅画。

“师尊，难道……这一切不都是你造成的吗？”

一句话，暴击完虐，浮生无言以对。

淮安又笑了笑：“莫非师尊您不愿吗？”

浮生没有吭声，指尖紧握泛白，浑身僵硬。

“师尊～”

淮安轻佻无比的伸出白皙的手指揪着青年的衣领，赤果的双足踩在他雪白靴子上，留下了些许泥土沙尘的污渍。

他强迫青年弯下腰与自己对视，鼻尖对着鼻尖，呼吸之间的热气缭绕纠缠，秋水剪瞳里倒映着浮生清冷深邃的眼睛。

另一手里的酒碗猛地破碎在地，他丢开酒碗，随后略带湿意的手指缓缓爬上青年的脸颊之上。

冰凉的带着酒水的指尖几乎触碰到他的底线。

“你……”

浮生喉结微微滚动，沙哑动情的声音愕然而止，他感受到少年堵在自己唇瓣前的食指，呼吸一窒。

“师尊你不是喜欢我这张脸吗？”少年询问，收回食指摸了摸自己的脸颊。

“不是喜欢我的唇吗？”他的指尖摸到了唇角，艳红的唇角微微一勾。

浮生指尖松了又紧，紧了又送，黝黑的眸子一闪一闪的掠过红光，魔气四溢。

“不是……喜欢我的身体吗？”淮安的眼底掠过一丝恨意，目光灼灼的望着浮生。

浮生喉间一哽，看着少年眼底隐隐掠过的恨意和隐忍，内心的底线轰然间崩断。

他猛地掐住淮安的双臂，转瞬间将他带到深夜之中略带湿气的沙石之上，双目赤红，深红的瞳孔死死盯着淮安。

“你……是故意的。”

淮安笑了笑，带着柔弱与无辜，一双清澈的眼睛盯着浮生：“师尊，你若不爱我，又怎会被我吸引？”

他躺在地上，背脊抵着冰凉的地面，双目含泪：“你告诉我，你爱我吗？”

“我……”浮生挣扎的眼底黑红闪烁，但是最终还是被那鲜红侵染。

青年的呼吸沉重，好像有什么压抑在喉间无法说出，他猛地低下头，一口咬住淮安的脖颈，却又格外温柔的打磨画圈。

仿佛温度一下就暴增般，少年低吟后闷声道：“师尊不说也没关系。”

淮安无辜的歪了歪头，澄澈的眼底带着几分隐忍，却又用格外憧憬又期待的语气道：“后日便是内门大赛了，师尊，不如……我给您夺来这内门大赛的冠军？”

浮生重重的咬了他一口，听到了耳熟的读音，他眼底的鲜红顷刻间褪去，理智瞬间清醒，而后僵硬在原地，不敢动弹。

随后青年感觉到，少年小心翼翼的为他解开腰带，颤抖的指尖掠过他腰腹。

“如果我夺了冠，师尊会爱我吗？”

浮生闭上眼睛隐忍，浓浓的欲望几乎将他的理智烧光。

他不知道。

可是淮安却与他交颈厮磨，语气极其缱绻温柔。

“可是师尊，我的修为怕是进不了百强……”

浮生下腹一紧，下意识捉住少年作乱的手指。

他问：“你想要什么？”

“我要修为。”

他的目的，是浮生百年多来的修为，是身为元婴仙君强大的修为。

浮生心底了然，理智告诉自己应该拒绝，可是当他抬起头变换成赤红着双眼时，青年低头间瞧见了少年期待又清澈的眼神，哪怕明知道对方装的，他也不由自主的心软，心动。

他听见自己沙哑的声线传来——

“好。”

他要，便给他好了。

淮安顿时笑得纯粹，如偷了腥的猫儿，眼睛亮得惊人。

“师尊，您真好。”

浮生不由自主的摸向他的唇瓣，指尖刚刚触碰，少年便自觉的伸出娇小粉嫩的舌尖轻舔。

他脑海之中的理智再次下线，眼里、心里、身体里，全都满满胀胀的，全是少年艳红魅惑的眉眼。

一望无垠的山腰之上，高大的青年在月光之下染上了几分情动的隐忍，他上身衣袍完好，端的一副禁欲高冷，可是他的身下，却如猛兽出炉般，将少年携上云霄。

淮安尽可能的迎合对方，感受到对方传递而来的精纯力量，唇角微微一勾。

一次性与爱，在这样无垠的荒野竹屋外，披着月光，枕着土地，合着夜风，将那破碎的呻吟一点点的飘向远方。

清晨的阳光透过竹屋的窗户洒在床榻之上，落在沉睡少年身上。

少年朦胧间抖了抖睫毛，如蝴蝶飞舞般忽闪忽闪，睁开了一双清澈见底的黑眸。

少年睁开眼，感受了一番体内浓稠精纯的力量，轻笑一声。

“他昨夜的态度你可看见？”


End file.
